Angel's Place
by lee.taisoo
Summary: "pada akhirnya malaikat akan kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada." -Chanyeol. krisyeol slight!taoyeol. romance. drama. hurt. comfort. kris. chanyeol


**Author : lee taisoo**

**Cast : krisyeol, slight!taoyeol**

**Genre : romance, drama, hurt/comfort**

**Rate : K+**

**Desclaimer : cast bukan punya saya. Cerita ini insyaallah milik saya**

**Warning :** **YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur Formula1(ngebut), tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

Happy Reading

.

.

**The Angel's Place**

"Tidurlah... Besok aku akan menjemputmu." ucap namja tampan pada telepon genggamnya dengan senyuman hangat, yang pasti tidak dapat dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya.  
"Euhm, baiklah. Saranghae gege." namja manis dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata di seberang telepon menuruti apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya.  
"Ne, nado saranghae yeollie. Jaljayo." ucap Kris sebelum sambungan terputus. Kris -namja tampan- menggenggam kotak merah beludru di tangannya dengan senyum hangat, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya besok.  
Pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang namja dengan mata mirip panda. Ia melangkah mendekati Kris.  
"Apakah besok kau benar-benar akan melamarnya?" tanya Tao, melihat gegenya tersenyum hangat dengan menggenggam kotak beludru berisi cincin. Kris menoleh pada didinya dan mengangguk.  
"Ah, baiklah. Semoga berhasil." ucap Tao pada Kris menyemangati. Lalu ia beranjak dari kasur yang ia duduki, keluar.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat memenuhi ruangan tempat Chanyeol sedang terlelap. Tak berapa lama, alarm jamnya berbunyi memaksa Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mengucek, lalu mengerjapkan-ngerjabkan matanya imut.  
Ia meraih ponselnya diatas meja nakas. Menyalakan ponselnya. Sedikit tersenyum melihat wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan foto kris sedang mencium pipinya, dan ia berekspresi kaget yang sangat lucu. Mengetikkan beberapa angka dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

_From: Dragon Wu___

_Good morning, chagi.__  
__Aku akan sampai pukul 9._

Chanyeol mengetikkan beberapa kata pada ponselnya, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk memcuci wajah.

_To: Dragon Wu___

_Good morning too, chagi.__  
__Baiklah, aku akan siap sebelum pukul 9. Aku merindukanmu._

Selesai mencuci wajah, ia pergi menuju dapur. Ia melihat eommanya sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Chanyeol menduduki salah satu kursi. Di meja makan sudah ada appanya yang sedang membaca koran, dengan sekali-kali bergumam sendiri mengomentari bacaannya.  
"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Pertanyaan basa-basi yang selalu eommanya ucapkan setiap pagi. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.  
"Kris ge akan mengajakku keluar." ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat.  
"Kris sudah pulang dari Kanada?" tanya eommnya lagi. Yeoja paruh baya itu mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Chanyeol sambil mulai mengolesi roti dengan selai coklat.  
"Nde, kemarin sore dia sampai." Jawab Chanyeol.  
Setelah sarapan ia mandi, mulai bersiap. Sekitar 30 menit, ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Giginya tampak sangat bersih, karena dia menghabiskan waktu sangat lama untuk monggosok giginya. Ia mendekati lemari pakaian, dan mulai memilih pakaian yang cocok. Ia harus tampil istimewa, setelah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu Kris, karena Kris pergi ke Kanada untuk membantu perusahaan appanya yang disana. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Dan ia menentukan pilihannya pada sweater putih polos, dipadukan dengan skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Sweater putih tersebut membuat ia nampak polos dan cantik.  
ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. 08.47. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan menyempurnakan penampilannya. Lalu bergegas menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu kedatangan Kris. Sebelumnya, ia mengambil sepatu berwarna hijau tua pada bagian rak sepatu. Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Kris.

_To: Dragon Kris___

_Aku sudah siap. Silahkan jemput aku ;)__  
_

"Tao, aku pergi dulu. Bye~" ucap Kris dari depan. Tao dengan tergopoh-gopoh menhampiri Kris, hanya untuk melihat kepergiaannya.  
"Semoga berhasil, ge. Selamat jalan." balas Tao kepada Kris yang sudah bersiap dibalik kemudi. Kris mulai menyalakan mesin. Melambai pada Tao, sebelum mobil yang ia kendarai keluar dari halaman rumah.  
Kris sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kekasihnya. Sebulan tak bertemu membuatnya sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah absen saling mengirim pesan, telepon, ataupun video call, tetapi ia masih merindukan kekasihnya, merindukan aroma dan pelukannya.  
Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang sebuah toko bunga. Ia berencana membelikan bunga kesukaan Chanyeol. Meminta sebuket bunga lili putih pada petugas, ia membayarnya untuk segera kembali ke mobilnya.  
Merasakan getaran pada saku celananya, ia berhenti dan merogoh sakunya. Melihat ada satu pesan dari kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum, mengetikkan beberapa kata balasan, meletakkan kembali pada sakunya, dan mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya.  
Ia menoleh pada bagian kanan dan kirinya, memastikan ia aman untuk menyebrang. Setelah dirasanya aman, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyebrang jalan.  
_**BRAKK**_  
Tiba-tiba dari arah kanan tubuh Kris, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berbelok dari tikungan yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kris berada dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menghantam bagian kanan tubuh Kris dengan keras, Kris terpental cukup jauh. Mobil hitam itu segera pergi setelah menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari beberapa bagian tubuh Kris. Orang-orang mulai datang dan mengerumuni Kris. Mereka hanya memandangi Kris yang mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya menahan rasa sakit, tanpa ada pergerakan untuk menolongnya.  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat bantu dia dan panggil ambulance!" tiba-tiba seorang namja berteriak dan mulai mendekati tubuh Kris. Setelah orang tersebut berteriak mereka mulai bergerak untuk menolong Kris.  
"C-chan-n-yeollhh." ucap Kris lirih sebelum ia menutup kelopak matanya.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Kris, padahal Kris mengatakan sudah dekat rumahnya sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Chanyeol, menunggu dengan bosan ia kembali membuka pesan terakhir yang dikirim kekasihnya.

_From: Dragon Wu___

_Nde, aku sudah dekat rumahmu._

Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk mengirim pesan atau menghubungi Kris. Karna daritadi ia yakin Kris akan segera datang. Ia berniat memberikan hukuman atas keterlambatan Kris.  
Tak berapa lama bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya, dan merapikan penampilannya. Dengan senyum bahagia ia menghampiri pintu. Ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal sebelum membuka pintu.  
"Kau sudah terlam-" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat tidak menemukan Kris di depan pintunya, tetapi malah Tao dengan wajah sedih.  
"Ada apa, Tao?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit was-was. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak, tetapi ia menepis perasaannya itu.  
"Kris ge mengalami kecelakaan. Dan ia meninggal." jawab Tao lirih. Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang, ia sangat shock dengan pernyataan Tao. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba tidak mempercayai perkataan Tao.  
"Tidak mungkin. Kris ge sebentar lagi akan datang menjemputku. Bercandamu tidak lucu, Tao!" kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit bentakan.  
"Aku tidak bercanda hyung." balas Tao masih dengan sangat lirih. Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari mata pandanya. Chanyeol masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah memerah, dan mengalirkan liquid bening yang membasahi kedu belas pipi chubby-nya.  
"Ani! Ani, Tao! Kris ge tidak mungkin-" Chanyeol tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, tubuhnya lemas. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh, kalau saja Tao tidak segera menangkapnya. Tao memeluk tubuh lemas kekasih kakaknya, ikut menangis bersama.

.

Namja jangkung dengan wajah manis tetapi sendu sedang memandangi hamparan rumput dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menerawang jauh pada kenangan-kenangan manis bersama kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar, seseorang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.  
"Chanyeol hyung." panggil seseorang tersebut kepada Chanyeol -namja jangkung-. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati adik kekasihnya berdiri di sampingnya.  
"Hari itu... Kris gege ingin memberikan ini." Disodorkannya sebuket bunga lili putih dengan bekas darah kering menodai kelopak putihnya dan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah. Chanyeol menerimanya dan membuka kotak tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menahan air mata lagi. Setetes liquid lolos dari mata indahnya.  
"Dia bilang, dia akan melamarmu hari itu." jelas Tao. Sepasang cincin polos dengan hanya terdapat huruf C pada cincin yang lebih besar, dan K pada cincin yang sedikit lebih kecil, yang diukir dengan sangat indah. Chanyeol meraih sepasang cincin tersebut, dibaliknya terdapat tulisan 'Forever Love You, Chanyeol Wu' dan 'Forever Love You, Wu Yifan' pada tiap-tiap cincin. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar. Kembali menangisi kekasihnya.

.

Beberapa orang menatap dengan sedih kepada sebuah peti mati yang mulai berjalan memasuki alat kremas. Tak sedikit yang menitikkan air matanya mengantar kepergian orang terkasihnya. Setelah peti sudah tak terlihat. Orang-oramg mulai beranjak. Meninggalkan Tao dan Chanyeol berdua.  
"Tao, apa kau tau?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan pandangan ke arah alat yang baru saja menelan peti berisi tubuh kekasihnya. Tao hanya menggeleng lemah. Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Tao yang masih kebingungan dengan pertanyaan kekasih almarhum kakaknya. Ia masih terlalu sedih untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia segera menyusul Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

Di atas sebuah perahu, Chanyeol dan Tao sedang menaburkan abu raga Kris di lautan yang luas. Sebelum abu terakhir ditebarkan, Chanyeol bertanya pada Tao.  
"Tao, apa kau tau?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang tadi ia tanyakan. Tao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Pada akhirnya malaikat akan kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada." ucap Chanyeol kali ini menjawab tanda tanya Tao.  
"Selamat jalan cinta sejatiku." dengan senyum hangat Chanyeol berucap sebelum menaburkan abu terakhir. Tao hanya tersenyum menyadari maksud perkataan Chanyeol, dan membenarkan.

**FIN******

**Apa-apaan ini?! /tunjuk ke atas/ Ya ampun absurd banget. Hasil pemikiranku yang sangat tidak jelas. Yah, inilah ff sehari jadiku.****  
****Sekali lagi mianhae kalau sangat mengecewakan. Aku yakin 99% ini sangat mengecewakan /trus ngapain di post -_-/ Setelah banyaknya KrisYeol moment di Exo's Showtime jiwa krisyeol shipperku bangkit /kibar bendera krisyeol/. Trus aku liat video krisyeol yang menyedihkan, aku jadi kepikiran membut ff dengan genre yang sama. Dan terlahirlah ff ini /taraaa/****  
****Ah, maaf aku semakin ngelantur ngomongnya. Karna ini tengah malam kali ya? Yaudah segitu aja cuap-cuapku.****  
****Sekali lagi maaf untuk semua kesalahanku. Dan maaf, ini ff krisyeol tapi krisyeol momentnya dikit -_- maaf juga buat ff taohun ku yang sampe sekarang belum lanjut.****  
****Okedeh, good bye bye~******

**Bolehkan saya meminta review untuk kelangsungan ff saya?**


End file.
